


A Crows Call (HaikyuuxReader)

by Keelster361



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keelster361/pseuds/Keelster361
Summary: To some people a crows call is loud and annoying. To others it a sweet melody that warms their heart and sends their souls soaring into the sky. After finding herself with two jobs, a channelling group of first years in her music club and looking after her grandmothers cockatoo from hell, A second year pupil at Karasuno didn't think her life could get anymore hectic. That was until she found herself hanging out with the schools volleyball team.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (F/N)- First name  
> (L/N)- Last name  
> (N/N)- Nickname  
> (H/C)- Hair colour  
> (E/C)- Eye colour

Puff,  
Huff,  
Pant,  
Your pulse bangs in your ears as you sprint down the sidewalk, the beat like a drummer doing an insane solo. You could hardly breathe as you dodged and dived past people, your bag accidentally whacking a gentleman on his side, he shouts out me and you give him a gasping ‘sorry’ not even looking back at him. You couldn’t stop, you was already so late. ARGH, you felt so lame, it was only the second week of your second year at Karasuno and you were probably going to get detention or something! You had been doing so well so far, you’d got up at a reasonable time, managed to have a wash, get dressed, collect your things and leave an hour early so you’d have plenty of time to get to class. What happened!?  
Oh yeah, Grandmother happened.  
  
During the weekend you’d been helping your Grandma at her pet-shop. It wasn’t exactly the most glamorous job, especially since you were basically employed to clean out all of the animals. But your mother insisted that you helped her. “You’re Grandma isn’t as fit as she used to be, bending down to clean out those rabbit cages is becoming quite a task,”- you remember your mothers words all too well, especially since she repeated them every time you’d moaned about spending your weekends working. She had a point though, you didn’t want to see your Gran hurt her back or worse. You’d just feel guilty for the rest of your life.  
So there you were, on your hands and knees scrubbing down the rabbit hutch while your Gran sat at the shop counter reading the latest instalment of a murder mystery series she’d been hooked on for a number of years.  
“Oh yeah Dear I forgot to tell you, I’m going on holiday for a few weeks so I need you to take care of Pierre for me, okay?”  
You froze in shock. A Holiday!? When was this decided? Why did no one tell me until today!? And why Pierre? Why couldn’t you look after something less…menacing?  
“O-oh okay.”  
“I’ve also employed a new worker, she’ll be starting while I’m on holiday, so you hope you can show her how things work.”  
WAIT!? Now you've got to train a new employer!? You kept scrubbing the hutch, subconsciously getting faster and faster. How were you supposed to do all of this while still going to club practise and doing your homework!? It wasn’t possible! Not unless you didn’t sleep, yeah who needed sleep!? You could work through the night and get your homework done then! Genius!  
“Don’t worry, (F/N) I’ll make sure to send you a post card from the Bahamas” you heard a lightly chuckle as she flicked to the next page of her book. BAHAMAS!? Wow so exotic. How she could afford such a trip? This shop didn’t make that much of an income, did it?  
“And please stop cleaning that hutch dear, you’re boring a hole into the wood.”  
You gasp, realising what your hands were doing and drop the cloth in the bucket at your side.  
“S-sorry!”  
Then, before you knew it, there was a large bid cage crammed into your tiny room. In it was a brilliant white cockatoo named Pierre or as you called him, the bird from hell.  
Finally! There it was, the high school! You stopped at the gates, bent over as you tried to catch your breath, beads of sweat dripping from your forehead. You shoved your hand into your coat pocket, producing your phone. What time was it? CRAP IT WAS ALREADY 8:50!! Registration is nearly over! This will no doubt be going on your record, your parents won’t be happy about that at all. After another few deep breaths you lifted your body up and dusted off your uniform, this, this was going to be embarrassing.


	2. Chapter 2

“W-why a-are there so many s-stairs” you puff to yourself as you slowly climb the final flight of stairs to your class room. Finally there’s the top! You take your last step and let out a large sigh of relief. You glance around to see a few students looking at you with concerned eyes while others were giggling but you brushed it off. You didn’t have time for their concern, you needed to make it to registration before it was too late.  
‘Okay there it is class ‘2-1’. Okay breath, you’ve got this, (F/N), you’ve got this.’  
Sliding the door open just enough for yourself to fit through, you slip your body in and close the door behind you. As you stood at the back of the class-room you noticed that the teacher hadn’t noticed your presence yet. With a sigh you tip-toed your way to your seat, thank goodness it was the second row from the back, second row from the window, right behind a girl who was taller than you. You just hoped you could hide behind her as you sat down, maybe he’d think you were there the whole time. Yes great plan!  
As you made it to your seat you could hear a few sniggers from a number of class-mates. They were laughing too? What was so funny? Oh right yeah you probably looked a mess since you've been running. You shoot them a mean glare before slipping off your bag and putting it under the desk.  
You’d done it, he didn’t even notice! You could hear the victory trumpets playing in your mind as the crowds cheered your-  
“Oh (L/N)-san it’s nice of you to join us” The teacher said with a fake smile. Crap. Okay maybe it didn’t work. You bet he knew you were there the whole time. Dam it. With a sheepish smile you stand up from your chair and bowed,   
“Sorry Sensei, I overslept.”  
 He nodded and you sat back down, a small blush appearing on your face as more students giggle. What was their deal!? It was getting a little…annoying.  
“Where were you sleeping? In a birds nest?” muttered a boy from behind you, your head shot up and you turned around to look at him confused. He continued to snicker right in your face. Birds nest!? Was your hair really that bad? Brushing your fingers through your (h/c) hair you feel a tug, huh strange, was that a knot? Was there many? You turned back around to face the front of the class. In the corner of your eye you saw another boy with his hand over his mouth, trying not to burst into a fit of giggles. His shaven head was getting closer and closer to his desk and he tried to hold in his laughter. That Jerk.  
“(L/N)-san maybe you should go to the bathroom and freshen up before your class starts.” The teacher said scratching his cheek.  
“I-I’m sorry you don’t understand.” you tilt your head in confusion.  
“H-here (L/N)-Chan” Said one of the girls beside you through giggles. In her hand was a pocket mirror. You take it from her hand, clicking it open.  
Oh my god.  
You gasp, a crimson blush running across your face.  
Y-your hair…it was covered in bird feathers and saw dust!!! PIERRE you FEATHRY BASTARD YOU’RE GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN YOU GET HOME.  
Quickly you pass back the mirror, grab your bag and swiftly exit the room. By now the bald student was in fits of laughter as were the rest of the class.  
Okay you knew today was going to be embarrassing but this really took the cake.


	3. Chapter 3

“I swear that bird brain is going to get it. I’m going to kill him” you continue to mumble and grumble words as you de-tangle the feathers out of your hair. Most of them where tangled up around the back, some bigger than others. They didn’t take long to remove although one did end up pulling out a chunk of your hair- how it was possible for a feather to get so tangled up you had no idea.  
Eventually the ‘birds nest’ was now a neat pile on a paper towel beside the sink- that’ll teach you for not giving yourself a once over in the mirror before you leave the house and teach you not to underestimate birds.  
After rummaging around in your bag, you discovered a hair tie that had been buried under your books. You give yourself a neat pony tail and fixed your bangs so they didn’t look so wild.  
“Oh hey (L/N)-chan” spoke a voice from behind you, looking up in the mirror, you see a taller female standing behind you. Her blonde shoulder length hair bounced as she tilted her head and gave you a smile, you see her glance down at the neat pile of feathers and saw dust and her smile faded.  
“Um, what’s with the feathers?” she asks.  
“Oh Hirari-senpai, um it’s a long story…” you sigh, zipping up your bag and slinging it over your shoulder.  
“You know I loooove long stories (L/N)-Chan” She grins again, turning her body to lean against the counter. Again you sigh. Hirari Yasumi was a third year, the leader of the music club and not to mention an amazing guitarist. She was the one that had got you to sign up for the music club after you were in awe at their performance in the entrance ceremony. You’d always loved music and were part of a band in junior high although you never got to preform since there wasn’t enough members. Even after a year you still found it fascinating to watch her play. Her fingers were almost a blur when she played some of her solos. Although she was extremely skilled she would never show it off, she was a very humble and selfless person but could be assertive and discipline anyone out of line with a blink of an eye. Was you scare of her? Maybe a little.  
“Well…” you begin, taking the corners of the paper towel and wrapping the feathers up before placing them in the bin. “My Grandmother had the great idea to go on holiday…” you started walking out of the bathroom, Hirari hot on your heels, “Wow really? Where too?”  
“The Bahamas would you believe”?  
“Wow exotic”  
you give a chuckle, “My words exactly. Anyway she decided she’d dump her cockatoo, Pierre on me. Which I wouldn’t normally mind because you know how much I love animals.”  
The female gave a giggle, “Yes, I defiantly know. So what’s so bad about Pierre?”  
“Let’s just say he’s the bird from hell.”  
“Okay so what does this have to do with the feathers in the bathroom?”  
“During the night, Pierre somehow managed to escape his cage. I’ve got no idea how he unlocked it but he did…Anyway when I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that my bed was covered in confetti…”  
“Confetti?”  
“Hmmm yeah that confetti? It was your homework.”  
Hirari burst out laughing, placing her hand over her mouth trying to stop herself. “Y-you’re kidding me, right?”  
“I-I wish I was…but that’s not all..”  
“Oh no”  
“Not only did he shred my homework, he tore up a number of my books and sheet music, one of which was a new piece I was working on…it was the only copy…” The more you listed the destruction the bird has caused during the night the angrier you grew and the more sympathetic the guitarist became. He’s also managed to knock over your pictures, throw his food around the room and not to mention crap all over the place. How his feathers got in your hair you had no idea.  
“It took me about an hour to catch him and put him back in his cage. By this time my mother had come into my room to ask what all the commutation was about and when she saw the mess of my room, she demanded that I cleaned it up before I went to school since we had visitors coming over during the day. I had to run to school this morning and I was still about twenty minutes late…”  
“Awwh (L/N)-chan you’ve really had a rough morning haven’t you?” Hirari pouted slightly putting a hand on your head, petting it a few times. “Don’t worry your senpai will make it up to you at band practise later, okay?”  
“Umm about that…” you stop in your tracks, your bangs covering your face. “I…I… not going to make it to practise tonight…my mother needs me to work a shift at the parlour tonight…sorry.”  
“Oh okay…that’s fine! We’re just practising with the first years anyway.” She gave a slight shrug but you could tell by her tone that she was a little disappointed.  
“Just make sure you make it to the next one okay? The first years are dying to hear you.” She smiles, giving a ‘V’ for victory with her fingers. You look up at her with a smile. She may be disappointed but she understood how chaotic your life was.  
“Thanks Hirari-senpai!” you grin.

Ding, dong, ding.

“Oh that’s the bell. Give me a text later (Y/N)-Chan, okay? Bye!” you watch as the female gives me a wave before turning her back and making her way down the corridor. You watched until she was out of site and gave yet another sigh. You now had to go back to class. A class filled with idiots who would probably laugh at you the whole day. At least today couldn't get any worse.


	4. Chapter 4

You stick your tongue out as  you carefully placed the final cherry on top of a colourful mountain of ice cream- it was perfect! Now just a few more sprinkles and…  
“Done!” you cheer stepping back to admire the masterpiece, it was pretty good if you do say so myself.  
Grabbing the spoons next to the bowl, you walk back over to the counter where the customer had been patiently waiting. Already you could see their face light up with joy as you placed their ‘ice cream sundae’ in front of them. If there was one thing you could do, it was make a mean ‘sundae’.  
“Here you go mam’ that’ll be 841 Yen please!”  
The women gives a nod, going into her purse, rummaging around to find the right change.  You peer over the counter to see a small boy gazing up at the ice cream, his mouth watering with anticipation.   
“Here, keep the change for your hard work.” The women gives a soft smile before gently taking hold of the bowl and leaving the counter. A small gasp leaves my lips and you give her a bow shouting thank you as she left. Yes! My first tip of the night!  
After placing the money in the cash register- and putting the change into our ‘tips’ bowl, you lean against the counter with a sigh of relief. Finally the night rush was over.  
The (L/N)’s ice cream parlour had been around for nearly 40 years, however the shop itself had been around for more than 100. It had become very famous for its amazing ice cream flavours some of which couldn’t be found anywhere else in the world- okay that probably was a lie but you had some pretty unique ones!  Your Grandpa took this place over when he was a young man, his dream had always been to own his own ice cream parlour, he had note books filled with ice cream recipes some of which you still made today. When he passed away a few years ago, he left this place to your mother. She’s a chef and had been working in a five star hotel up in Tokyo but when her father died she decided not to let the families’ parlour go into ruin and quiet her job. Although the money had been good, you were great full to finally see your mother more, she would only come home every other weekend and even then you’d be too busy with studies, work or band practise that you’d never see her. So as much as you didn’t enjoy working right after school, it meant you could spend time with her and not to mention you could get all the free ice cream you wanted.  
  
You glance up at the ice cream cone shaped clock that stood above our entrance, ‘6:30’. Man you still had another hour and half to go. Covering your mouth as you let out a large yawn, all you wanted to do right now was crawl into your bed and sleep. All that running this morning had really knocked it out of you, not to mention your classes were pretty intense this year. Already you had piles of homework to complete and two tests next week to study for, just thinking about it was giving you a headache. Not to mention you had to attend the club and clean out the feathery devil until the end of the month when your grandma comes home.  Oh yes and there was now the whole ‘embarrassing yourself in class’ scenario that had now given you the nick name ‘bird brain’ which was getting very old very fast. You nearly got detention for shouting at someone in class but what were you supposed to do!? He kept squawking, asking if you wanted a cracker! That jackass, He should be lucky that you weren’t a bird, you would have pecked his eyes out!- Okay maybe that’s a little too intense.  
  
Ding Ding~  
  
your head shoots up as you hear the cute chime’s on the door jingle- what another customer? Who knew so many people wanted ice cream...  
“I’m telling you, this place dose the best ice cream” Said a male as they entered the room.  
“And I can choose any flavour I want!?” gasped another male, he sounded younger than the last.  
“Yes, any flavour you want” Chuckled the first voice. You hear another gasp and was that an excited squeal? Jeez this kid really must love ice cream.  
  
“Welcome to the (L/N)’s ice cream Parlour, how can help I toda- Oh Hey Sugawara-senpai!”  
The grey haired boy who was now standing in front of me shot me a warm smile giving me a slight wave,  
“Ah (L/N)-chan, Hi! P-please just call me Sugawara”  
“Oh right, yes, s-sorry!! So is it just you today?”  
The male shakes his head, glancing over at a smaller boy who had his face squished against the display case glass, staring at the array of ice cream flavours,  
“The rest of the team are outside, Hinata here couldn’t decide what he wanted so he insisted that he came in with me.” The male scratched the back of his neck with a smile, “I can’t blame him, there’s so many to choose from.”  
You watch as the small orange haired boy kept pointing to different tubs, muttering something to himself. You couldn’t help but give a small giggle at him before turning my attention back to the third year in front of me.  
“So what will it be? I take it you and Daichi-senpai will be having your usual?” The male chuckles and nods before handing me a note book, on it were two lists, one of peoples name and the adjacent were ice cream flavours. Again you couldn’t help but laugh at how organised this boy was. The volleyball team would always come in for ice cream after practise, usually once a week or maybe twice during the summer. It all started when your brother signed up for the volleyball team in his second year at Karasuno. Although he wasn’t a regular on the court he become really good friends with the team, especially with Sugawara, Daichi and Asahi who were first years at the time. They’d often come around to your place to hang out so you knew them quite well. However since your brother went to college there visits became less and less until they eventually had to stop when bro decided staying on college grounds was going to be easier for him. Not that you were bothered since they weren’t exactly your friends but still you enjoyed their company when you did hang out.  
“Organised at always, Sugawara.” you grin as you scanned the list of ice cream.  
The male didn’t respond but in the corner of your eye you were sure you saw him turn away his face as his cheeks turned crimson.  
“Okay I’ve decided!”  
Your attention is quickly snapped away from the notepad and back to the ginger haired boy, what was this name? Hinata or something?  
“Hinata please don’t shout…” The third year sighed “Sorry (L/N)-chan.”  
You wave your hand in front of your face and smile, “Don’t worry, its okay”  
The Hinata boy shuffled his way over to stand beside Suga. Oh gosh he was so tiny! He was only slightly taller than you and you’re short! He put his fingers on the counter, lifting himself up so he was able to see fully over, he was grinning from ear to ear,  
“One scoop of  fudge brownie-” He began to shout again, you looked down giggling at his child like manor which must of frighten him because as soon as your eyes locked he stopped, lowering his body and bowing his head, again you’re sure you could see crimson cheeks- “One scoop of fudge brownie please.”  
Even Sugawara looked down at him confused, glancing back up at you to see if you knew the answer, you gave a simple shrug and started slipping on the latex gloves and grabbing the closest ice cream scoop, giving it a quick shake to get rid of the excess water.  
“Okay fudge brownie it is.” you chirp. “But you’ve gotta wait until you’ve helped hand out the other ice creams okay?”  
The boy lifted his head, his hair bouncing as he did. His eyes were now wide and filled with what looked like determination or was it sparkles?. He clenched his fist and put it in front of him before speaking,  
“Okay!”  
Seriously how adorable was he? He was like an excitable puppy. He seriously couldn’t be at high school. Maybe he was Suga’s cousin? Okay never mind that, you had a large list of ice creams to scoop…so many…seriously this team is getting bigger and bigger each year.  
  
It took a good 20 minutes for you to get all the orders done since Hinata tripped over a chair sending the ice creams flying and landing on his head. Outside you could hear a number of the guys laughing their heads off at him as he stood up nearly in tears as he apologised to you for ruining your work. You shook it off telling him it was fine and that you’d replace them, though you could still see tears brimming at the corner of his eyes-poor puppy. Suga helped quickly clean up the mess (which you said he didn’t need to do but he insisted) and you continued to finish the orders.  A Banana chocolate chip, Minty fudge and finally a fudge brownie with an extra scoop since you were feeling generous today- or maybe just a little sorry for Hinata.  
“Annnnd a fudge brownie” you chime handing the cone over to the boy. He thanks you and takes it from your hand. He stands there for a few seconds before looking up at you confused,  
“T-this is two scoops?” he whispers.  You giggled waving the ice cream scoop around as you looked up at the ceiling,  
“Awwh is it? Oops my mistake, I must’ve been concentrating” you glance down to look at him, giving him a wink to see if he caught on to your words. “I mean if you want I can take it back and start again…”  
“N-NO it’s okay! T-thank you very much!” He bows again before running out of the shop to join the rest of his team.  
“Hinata please don’t ru- and he’s gone…” Suga shakes his head, his chocolate eyes resting on your face. “Since when were you the generous type (L/N)-chan?”  
You gave a frown, again waving the scoop around this time towards the third year, accidentally chucking small bits of ice cream in his direction,  
“Hey I’ll have you know I’m a very generous person! I just felt sorry for him. He’s like a little lost puppy you just found wandering the streets- he isn’t just some lost kid you found right!?”  
“No, no, he’s a first year, Shoyo Hinata, he might look like a little lost puppy but he’s got a lot of potential, we’ve got some really talented first years joined us. I think we might have a chance this year.”  Sugawara’s eyes were filled with so much hope, he was always so positive when it came to talking about his team mates- you admired him for that. Shame you couldn’t say the same for myself- not that anything negative you say was in front of anyone, it was mainly in your head.  The boy’s gazes shifted from your face to the door.  
“Say you wouldn’t want to maybe, you know…” He hesitated for a second “W-want to come and hang out with us for a bit? I’m sure Daichi would love to catch up with you”  
H-HANG OUT!? WITH THEM!? ME!? You were shocked. Where did this come from!? You didn’t know what to say. Your mouth opened and closed like a fish as you tried to push words out but only an inhuman noise made its way through. This was the first time you’d spoken in weeks and he’s already asking if you wanted to hang out!? Yeah okay we were kind of friends? Well more you were the sister of a friend but they’d never wanted to hang out with just you! Usually your brother would be in the scene one way or another but this time it would just be you and them, them and you. ‘Us.’  
“Um I mean um…” you fiddled with the ice cream scoop looking down at the counter. “T-that would be nice but I’ve still got an hour left of work an-“  
“Oh okay yeah s-sorry, m-maybe another time then?” Although he smiled you could see he was a little disappointed. Awh man please don’t do this, don’t make you feel bad about declining.  
“Here’s the money, it should be the right amount.” He passes you the money before turning to leave, “Thanks (L/N)-chan. See you around, okay?” After once last glance he leaves without another word.  
Dam was he really that bummed out? Well done you, just crapping on someone’s day. With a sigh you count the money (yep all there like he said) and put it into the machine.  
  
“Wasn’t that Sugawara?” A women says approaching you, picking up the ice cream scoop you’d chucked on the counter and placed it in the sink behind yourself.  
“Oh hey mum, yeah, getting their weekly ice creams again” you give a small laugh looking over at her.  
“It’s funny, I’ve actually seen him come in here a number of times on his own over the break, he always asking after you and your brother.”  
You look at your mother the shocked fish look returning to your face. Asking after you!? YOU!?  
“Asking after me!?” you squeal a little higher then you’d of preferred.  
“Yeah, I kept saying he should coming over for dinner one night but he always declines, shame he’s a lovely boy.”  
“Over for dinner!?” Was your mother crazy!? Why would you do such a thing? Sure he and my brother were close but why ask him over when he wasn’t here?! Wouldn’t that just be awkward?  
“Maybe you should ask him over? Maybe he'll agree if you do it, you two are quite close are you not?”  
Okay yep. She was crazy. Absolutely crazy.  
“N-not really, we’ve only spoken a few times…”  
“Oh really? What a shame, he always seemed quite fond of you, Hey why don’t you go ask him now? it looks like the teams still standing out there. I’m sure I can hold the fort here for the rest of the night.”  
“w-wha?”  
“Oh go on. When was the last time you and the guys had a catch up? I’m sure they’d appreciate it. You can tell them about how your brother’s coming down next month.”  
“…I…ummm”  
Before you could fully respond to your mother, she was taking off your apron and handing you your coat then pushing you out the door.  
“Go on, go on! Just be back here before closing so you can help clean up, okay?”  
“Oh-okay?”  
“Remember what I told you okay?”  
“B-but mother?”  
“Okay good bye dear!”  
“B-bye?”  
And with a tingle of the chimes, the door shut behind you and left you flabbergasted outside the shop. What the hell was that about? Why was she basically forcing you to go and talk to these people? And what was with Sugawara asking after you? You knew he was a very caring and polite person but wow you never saw that coming. Nevertheless you got out of work an hour early, that was a good thing right? With a sigh you slid of the net that had been covering my head and let your (h/c) hair fall over your face. After brushing it out of your eyes you looked over to the opposite side of the street.  Where to your horror you saw about ten pairs of eyes staring back at you.  
“Um (L/N)-Chan?”


	5. chapter 5

“H-hey guys”   
You stand on the opposite side of the street, shoving your hands into your pockets as the crisp night air hit your face, making it sting slightly. Maybe they didn’t witness what just happened? Oh what are you kidding they totally did, look at them! Their eyes are like needles piercing into your poor soul. You could just leave right now, just keep walking down the street and go home. Or maybe you should say hello first, it’s only polite. Besides your mother was probably hiding somewhere in the shop, spying on you- she was strange like that.   
“I thought you said you still had an hour of work left?” questioned Sugawara, tilting his head. His words make you jump as your train of thought is broken. Dam okay, looks like I’ve got no choice but to go over now.  
“Y-yeah about that…” you start moving towards them with a sheepish smile, “My mother decided to give me the rest of the night off…so I could um hang out with you-I mean the team, n-not just you!”    
Wow. Smooth. There were sniggers from a few of the team which made the male’s cheeks turn pink with embarrassment- crap sorry Suga.   
“T-that great (L/N)-Chan~”   
“I hope you mean the whole team because I’d be very hurt if you were going to ignore me, (N/N)-Chan” A smirking taller male appeared behind the setter. You swear that was more of a threat than a joke.  
“Daichi-Senpai!” you grin giving him a hug, again more sniggers where passed around the team, the male chuckled giving me pat on the head. Daichi had become more of a second brother to you. Unlike Suga and Asahi, Daichi had been the closest to your brother out of the three. He would come around to our house and do some volleyball practise, be it just some training without a net, they’d still spend hours outside in our tiny back yard passing the ball to one another. And when they weren’t training they’d be going off to the movies or playing video games. Although most of the time it was a ‘no girls allowed’ situation more often than not they’d let you tag along with them. It felt great having another ‘brother’ .Having two people to look out for you and two people you could rely on. Well that was until your bro left for college. Now you’d only speak if you happened to see each other in the school halls or during situations like this.   
“You’re one to speak, Daichi-Senpai, you’ve not spoken to me in ages. If anything I should be the one who’s hurt!”   
“Sorry, there’s just be a lot going on recently and”   
“Its fine I’m only kidding.” you giggle “Besides you’re the captain now, you’ve got a lot of responsibilities. I hear that your first years are something special?”   
“Special is defiantly the word.” He scratches the back of his neck, glancing over at a group of smaller students who were now talking amongst themselves-well apart from one who was sitting down on a bench, silently eating his ice cream.   
“So how’s Kiyohira? Is he enjoying Tokyo?” Daichi asks. Yep didn’t take long for the conversation to go to your brother.   
“He’s getting on fine, apparently coaching is a lot harder than it looks. The kids he’s in charge of aren’t exactly obedient so he’s been finding it hard to keep his temper- which must be difficult for him since you know how much of a hot head he is.” You couldn’t help but give a small chuckle at your words. You could always remember once when your brother was playing a practise match against another school, he would be shouting and screaming from the side-lines trying to either encourage the team or frighten the rivals  however he’d often get carried away and he once got kicked out of the gym completely for being too ‘obnoxious’. Safe to say his seniors were not happy.   
“Yes he defiantly has some fire in his belly.” The male returned your chuckle, “He sent me a text recently saying he was coming down next month, If he’s got some free time he should come down to the gym, I’m sure he’d be very keen to see our new first years”   
Oh good so your brother had been staying in touch with his friends, you give a mental sigh of relief.   
“I’m sure he’ll be able to spare some time for you guys.” You grin, “He’ll be wanting to meet you regardless.”   
“That invitation stands for you too (N/N)-Chan” The male places his hand on your shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. “I know you’re not a volleyball fanatic like your brother but you’re always welcome to come along anytime”   
What!? Go along to their training!? That wasn’t exactly something you’d considered since your brother left. Mainly because you had no reason to. Sure you knew a lot about volleyball since Kiyo (that’s what you’d call your brother) would constantly go on about it and you’ve been too a number of matches but it had always been to cheer Kiyo and the team on. Who would you cheer on if you went now? Maybe the third years? Or just the team in general? You only really knew the third years, you’d been introduced to the second years but never really spoken to them and the only first year you knew was the little ginger kid called Hinata who you’d only briefly spoken to half an hour ago. So wouldn’t it just be a bit awkward if you went by yourself? Not that you had the time to be going to other clubs when you could hardly make it to your own. But the fact you were already trying to figure out who you would cheer on meant you must be considering at least going once, right?   
 You could still feel Daichi’s hand on your shoulder as he awaited your response, you wanted to decline his offer but you didn’t want to disappoint him. Especially after already disappointing Suga tonight who looked so upset after you said no.   
“Sure I’ll think about it, Thank you Daichi-senpai” Your voice had almost been a whisper when you answered him like you were so unsure about your words that you didn’t want anyone else to hear them. But seeing the Captains face light up after you accepted his invitation warmed your heart just ever so slightly.   
“Seriously (N/N) just call me Daichi. We’ve known each other long enough” He chuckles ruffling your hair. “Huh?” He stops, and you look up to see a puzzled look on his face “Why is there a feather in your hair?” his fingers gently pull out a tiny white feather from your locks, he examines it before looking at you, noticing your face was now completely red.   
Suga, who’d been watching his friend, noticed your flushed faced, “What’s wrong, (L/N)-Chan?”   
How on earth did you miss a feather!? You’d checked during every break to make sure you’d got them all! Curse your thick hair!   
“I um, it’s ah um-“   
“Yo, Daichi me and the guys are gonna start heading home so- Oh hey it’s birdbrain!”   
You jumped at the nickname, turning around to see the same bald guy from your class. CARP YOU FORGOT HE WAS IN THE VOLLYBALL TEAM.   
“Birdbrain?” questioned Suga, who glanced down at you. You could feel your face burning at this point.   
The smaller male laughs, pointing at your hair, “Yeah she came into school this morning with her hair filled with feathers, it looked like a crow had been nesting in there all night”   
“Is that that girl you were talking about Tanaka-san?”  Asked a light haired male, he was another second year but he wasn’t from your class.   
The baldy nodded, “Yes just imagine her with really messed up hair and feathers maybe some twigs”   
“Okay, yeah I see it now” The second male chuckled along with Tanaka.   
Turning your face away to hide your rosy cheeks you shove your hands back in your pockets. Had this second year told the whole school about this? You wanted to tell him to shut up but it would only start a fight. Although you were sometimes called a ‘hot head’ you weren’t as intense as your brother and only got angry if someone pushed your buttons…which was exactly what he was doing right now.   
“I wouldn’t be surprised if the bird wasn’t tangled in there to!” the male continued  
“Tanaka-san please stop!” demanded Suga however the male ignores his senior and continues to laugh, the more he laughed the more agitated you become. Your nails began to dig into your palm as you clenched your fist in your pocket. Wait! What baldy said, it gave you an idea, you gave a smirk and lifted your head up to look at the boys. Daichi was now standing behind Tanaka, giving a smile that could kill- he was about ready to snap. While Suga’s focus was now back on you, his eyes were filled with such pity.    
“You know, Tanaka-san” You began, the male was doubled over with laughter but stopped when he heard your voice. He lifted his head to meet your eyes. “You’re actually right.”   
“EH!?” He lifted his body up and tilted his head.   
“The bird? Yeah it’s still in my hair.” You grin, lifted your head up towards your hair, taking a clump of it from the back of your head. “And it’s not too fond of loud mouth baldies”   
“HEY I’M NOT BALD” The man shouted, shaking his fist at you. “IF THE BIRD IS REALLY THERE, PROVE IT!”   
 You could see Sugawara in the corner of your eye, his face was going from his team mate to you and back to his team mate again. Daichi on the other hand. He’d not move.   
“Alright but I warn you. He’s not in a good mood.” You lift the other hand to the back of your head, clamping it with the other. Slowly, you lifted them back over and out towards the male. “You might want to stand back”   
“HUH NO WAY, BRING IT ON BIRDY!” the male’s face scrunched up and he waved his fingers in a ‘come here’ motion towards your hands. Was he seriously buying this!?   
“Alright. You asked for it.” You swing your arm up and down slightly, one, two, three-  
You open your hands and-  
“AAH HUH there’s nothing there?” pointed out Tanaka.   
“What?” You gasp looking around you “Oh no where did it go!? Oh no he must have escaped!”   
“Yeah very funny, you’re such a weirdo.” The male says, his hands now on his hips as he gives you a smug smile.   
“H-hey- no I’m no- oh no I’ve found him…” You stand still, giving the best scared face you could.  
“Yeah I’m not falling for that.”   
“U-um Tanaka-san, she’s not joking…” Suga said. Oh good he was playing along.   
“What you too Suga? Come on you can’t be falling for this!”  
“Just don’t move, okay? Sudden moments will frighten him.” You hold out your hands towards the male.   
He gives another one of his annoying laughs, “Nice try Birdbrain, watch” He begins waving his hands around like some kind of ape “See nothing’s there! No stupid birds! Jus…”   
Suddenly his voice was silent, his body, still. Face, white. His eyes slowly moved to look down at his shoulder, but quickly snapped back when he noticed something there. A white feather.   
“I-It’s…right there” He whispered.   
“Just don’t make any sudden movements.” You whisper, your hands still reaching out for him. “It’s okay Pierre, steady, steady-“  
Then,  
‘SQUWARK, SQUWARK’  
AH-AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  
The male screams at the top of his lungs,  you were sure you saw his ghost leave his body for a number of seconds before he beings to flail around trying to get rid of the imaginary bird. Both you and the rest of the team burst into fits of laughter. You look over at Daichi who was trying his hardest to calm the team down but instead he clutched his stomach as he watched Tanaka.  
“w-wait what’s so funny” the male looked around to see his peers.  
“I can’t believe you fell for that” You manage to splutter out the words, “Great bird noises, Daichi~”  
“Thank you (N/N)-Chan.” Daichi composed himself, wiping away a tear. He put his hand on the males shoulder and gave a ‘deathly’ smile. “Okay everyone break it up and head home, we’ve got a busy day of training ahead of us tomorrow. I want to see you all bright and early tomorrow before class.”   
There was a mix of ‘yes’ and ‘okay’ through a number of chuckles as the team’s broke up and went in different directions. The baldy glared at you before walking away without saying another word.   
“I guess we should probably make tracks to, Suga.” Sighed Daichi, his friend nodded with a smile before looking down at you.   
“Do you want us to walk you home (L/N)-Chan?” He said through the last of his giggles.   
Waving your hand in front of your face you shake your head, “No, no its okay, my mother will be taking me home.”   
“Really? I’m sure I saw her leave not too long ago.”  
“W-wHAT”? You whip your head around to look at the parlour. It was in darkness, the sign turned to ‘sorry we’re closed’. She’d closed early?! Then left you here alone!? You take out your phone and squint as the bright light shines in your face. Oh one message. You unlock your phone and press on it.   
  
[From: Mum]  
  
It looked like you were having fun so I decided to clean up and shut early. Don’t stay out too late, tea will be ready soon.

  
Mum.   
  
“Oh she shut the shop early.” You say to yourself, closing your phone and shoving it in your pocket again, “I guess I’ll walk with you guys then” you shrug.   
“Hey just like old times, huh?” Daichi grins patting you on the back as he starts to walk away, Suga close behind.   
Yeah…just like old times.


	6. Chapter 6

“Kiyo! Daichi-senpai! Sugawara-senpai! Asahi-senpai! Wait for me~” you yell, waving your hand in the air as you run towards the males.   
“Ah (F/N) how was your first day at music club?” Your brother chirped, returning your wave. You take a second to catch your breath, brushing off your uniform. With a huge grin on your face and (e/c) eyes shine brightly you look up at the second years in front of you.   
“It was so much fun! We had to perform in front of the third years and the manager which was really scary but everyone said I was really good! One of the second years said I would make a great lead singer one day!”   
“Awh that’s great Sis!” The male smiles, ruffling the top of your hair. “Have you made some new friends?”   
“K-kinda, there’s some really cool girls in my music club but they’re second years…” you fiddle with a stand of your hair.  
“What’s wrong with second years?” Questioned Daichi with a playful smirk.   
“Oh nothing! It’s just, it would be nice to maybe have some friends in the same year as me…especially when you guys are gone, I don’t want to be by myself during third year…”   
“I’m sure you’ll make some friends (L/N)-chan. And in the mean time you’ve got us!” The grey haired boy to your left gave you a reassuring smile which did put your mind at ease. Though the thought of being alone in your final year at school did still linger in the back of your mind. The friends you had made in junior high had all went to different schools and one even went to study abroad. While you on the other hand were left to go to the same high school as your brother mainly because it was only a short walk away from your home but also because it had been a ‘family tradition’. It wasn’t all bad however. It did mean you had your brother to look out for you in the first year there and apparently they had some of the best music rooms in the region.   
“Y-yeah I guess so” again you fiddle with your hair, your excited aura was now nothing but a memory. You didn’t think that something so much as a question would make you feel so, sad? Lonely? Empty? You weren’t sure what you were feeling but you didn’t like it. During summer break all you thought about was making new friends, you’d meet up before classes and then each lunch together maybe on the roof and talk about the latest episode of an anime you were watching or about this cute boy you’d seen walking down the hall. Then there was the excitement of finally being in a proper music club, having someone to play guitar while you sang and maybe even teaching you how to play yourself. You’d get to perform in front of people and actually feel like a real band. It would be all you’ve ever dreamed of. But that’s what it was, it was just a dream. Although it had only been one day already you felt that dream becoming less and less of a reality. The students in your year weren’t as friendly as they were in junior high. Most of them had kept to their own small groups and had probably came from the same schools. Instead of eating up on the roof, you sat at your desk, silently nibbling away at your sushi, as you read a manga you’d just so happened to bring with you that day. The music club had been the highlight of your day. Not many first years had turned up but not many of them had decided on what club to participate in so it would probably take a few days before more arrived. The girls in the music club were really nice and you found it easy to have a conversation but they all had their own friends and you felt like you would be intruding if you stuck around with them. The club itself was really good or at least from what you could tell it was. Although there wasn’t a recording studio, they did have multiple rooms in which the whole club could practise in. You were also allowed to use any of the schools musical equipment however you had to bring your own instruments- which didn’t matter to you since your voice was your instrument. If it wasn’t for the music club, you would have said to your brother that your day had been a little disappointing but after all the hype you’d had over the holiday’s you thought it was only best to act like your dreams were coming true. 

“Now come on (F/N) don’t look so sad, it was only your first day, I’m sure tomorrow will be better, your big bro promises!” The male gives a thumbs up and a toothy grin, you only manage to return a light smile before walking on in-front of the guys.   
“Hey we were thinking of eating out tonight, do you wanna join us sis? Asashi-san is buying~”   
“Wh-I am!?” The brunette gasps, taking a step back in shock.   
“ Shhhhhh, Shhhhh-“ Your brother whispers.   
“N-no I’m just going to head home. I’ll see you later” You give a half-hearted wave before turning the corner out of sight. You couldn’t eat now, not with all these thoughts in your head, you needed to go home and think.   
Tomorrow will be better. 

____________________  
(Time skip)

“-so it wasn’t until the girl sitting next to me passed her pocket mirror over that I noticed how bad my hair looked. It was pretty embarrassing to say the least…” 

The three of you continued to walk, the only light was that of the dim street lamps and the faint glow of the crescent moon above. The cold April breeze swirled around you making you shiver. This was why you wanted your mum to take you home, as soon as the sun sets the temperature drops dramatically and after the rush this morning you’d only managed to grab your coat and not your hat, scarf or gloves. You couldn’t wait for summer to arrive.   
“So that’s why Tanaka was calling you birdbrain then…” mumbled the grey haired boy, his thumb and index finger resting on his chin. “I’m sure after tonight he won’t call you it again so try not to worry about it, okay?”   
“And if he does, he’ll have me to answer to” Daichi added ahead of you.   
“I can fight my own battles, Daichi-san” You scoff   
“Yes so I saw, but it’s always nice to have someone watching your back.”   
“He’s right, (L/N)-Chan. If anything happens remember you don’t need to fight it alone, you’ve got us! And we’re always happy to help you”   
“Gee, I think being third years as turned you guys soft” You giggle “Say that reminds me, where’s Asahi-senpai? I didn’t see him tonight.”  
The males remain silent, stopping in their tracks. Oh crap did I hit a nerve? You’d heard from your brother that there had been an argument last year between him and the libero after they lost a match in the prefecture championships. Your brother didn’t say much apart from that, mainly because he was so bummed out about losing. Although you saw Asahi the next day you could tell something was up, he wasn’t exactly the talkative type around you anyway but there wasn’t so much as a word out of him when you and the others walked up to the school that morning. Then after that he wouldn’t even walk with the four of you. You thought maybe after the holidays he’d return to his normal self after some time off but you’d not seen him all week and were beginning to get a little worried.   
“He’s um…” Suga began   
“He’s not returned to the club this year.” The short haired male finished his friends sentence, though he didn’t make eye contact with either of you.  
“Oh I see, is that because of the argument with your libero?” You question.  
“Something like that, yeah. I think after our loss to Data Tech it extinguished the fire inside of him. His spikes kept getting blocked and blocked again and he ended up not calling for the ball the rest of the match. Nishinoya called him selfish for giving up and ended up trashing the supply closet. Since then Asahi stopped coming to practise and Noya ended up getting suspended from school because he pushed the vice principal into a vase.”   
“Wow poor Asahi-senpai…” You whisper “D-do you think he’ll ever come back?”   
“We’re not sure but we hope so. He’s an amazing player and our ace…”   
“He’s going to come back” Daichi pipes up “He may of stopped but I think his love for volleyball is still there.”   
“I think so too, Daichi but is it going to be enough to make him come back?” Suga said, walking up to his friend.   
“Only time will tell…”   
“And what about Nishinoya? Do you think he’ll come back?” the male continues to ask.  
“I doubt he will, not without Asahi.”   
“hmmm…”  
You stand behind the boys, you could tell by their voice that they were quite disheartened by the loss of not only their Ace but their Libero as well. From the matches you’d seen, the pair were really amazing players, probably the best of their team. So to see them fall out and leave like this must be painful for all of Karasuno volleyball team. If only you hadn’t been sick the day of the match. Maybe then you would understand their pain more.   
“Anyway, this is my street so I’ll get going, it was great chatting to you again, (L/N)-chan.” Sugawara gave you a large grin before turning back to look at Daichi. “See you tomorrow”   
“Yeah.” His friend gives him a nod before watching the setter make his way into the darkness.   
You both stand there for a good minute, nothing by the sound of Suga’s distance footsteps could be heard. This must be tough for Daichi. Not only being captain but having to deal with the fact they’ve lost two of their greatest players and also taking on four new players who had goodness knows what talent. But you weren’t worried, not for a second. You knew this guy, he was a great player and will probably be a great leader, and He just needed someone to believe in him.   
“Don’t worry.” You began, walking up behind him and placing your hand on his shoulder. He turns around with a ‘huh?’ and looks down at your face, your eyes filled with hope and your lips turned into a smile. “They’ll come back, if their passion for volleyball is still as strong as you say, they’ll come back. And you’ll be there ready to help them get back on their A-game.”  
The male stays silent, still looking directly into your eyes. You wanted to finish your words there but something inside you made you continue, “I know you’ve only been captain for a week and I’ve not actually seen what you’ve been up against but I can already tell you’re doing a great job as a leader. If anyone was going to take this team back to the nationals, it’s going to be you Daichi.”   
You smile, slipping your hand off his shoulder but not breaking eye contact. You hadn’t even realised that you’re cheeks had been stained a slight pink until you eventually felt them burn up against the cold air. W-why where you blushing!? You’d never blushed in front of Daichi before! Or at least not whilst you were talking to him. Maybe it was because you’d never said anything like that to him before. Normally it was just more formal conversations with the added trash talk now and again but nothing ever so serious. Then again, a lot had changed since the first time you all walked home together. Although it had only been a year, you’d grown up more than you realised.   
Your thoughts were broken when you felt a hand on your shoulder, you snap your eyes back up at the males to see him giving you a warm smile.   
“I hope you’re right, (N/N)-chan.” He hums in a low tone.   
“I know I’m right.” You grin, giving him a peace sign. He gives a chuckle before turning back around to look up at the sky.   
“We should probably get going.” He said, as he begins to walk again, you nod and follow close beside him.   
Little did you know that under that mixture of street and pale moon light, his cheeks were burning too.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the coming days, the conversations between you and the third years became more frequent. Each morning you’d find yourself bumping into them before they went to registration and sometimes when they didn’t have early practise they’d walk up to the school with you. They kept saying how it was ‘nice to have a friend whose not on the volleyball team’ although you were sure they were just saying that to make you feel better since more than a third of your conversations with them were volleyball related to some extent- not that you were to bothered. It was their passion and it made you smile to see them so excited and enthusiastic when they talked about their team. Nethertheless you were enjoying their company, although you did have a few friends who you would talk to during the day you felt closer to the guys. Maybe it was because you’d known them for a longer period of time? Probably. But you still found it strange, how come you didn’t feel this way when you attended music club? You loved music and the club, yet talking about volleyball and being in the company of Daichi and Sugawara made you feel different, a good different.

Apart from hanging out with the third years, Music club was for a second year in a row, becoming the best part of your day. You’d gained a total of eleven new first year students, probably one of the biggest recruitments the club had ever seen. They had a number of different skills. Some could sing, others played either guitar or bass and there were even a few pianists and drummers in the mix too. After a few words with the club ambassador (Whom was a music teacher), Yasumi Hirari had made an interesting decision. Instead of there only being one band, there would be multiple. These bands would work together as a team and at the end of each month they would do a ‘battle of the bands’ type scenario. The winner would score a point while the losers had to clean up the club room at the end of each day until the next battle. The group with the most points at the end will be then put to the final test to see if any of them have what it takes to join the ‘official’ band and preform at next year’s entrance ceremony. There were a total of three groups, Hirari assigned one or two ‘official band’ member(s) to each group. The bassist and drummer got a group of four, Hirari got a group of five and you? You got the smallest group, a group consisting of only three members. This defiantly was out of your comfort zone, not only did you have to train these first years but you had to make them good enough to win the ‘battle of the bands’. Now you weren’t given any rules as to what they could play but you knew for a fact that writing your own music would give you and your team the upper hand right of the bat. But could you really find the time to compose a song as well as everything else you have on your plate? Sure you’d been writing a few songs in your spare time but most of them weren’t anywhere near completion and a few were now shredded pieces of paper in your dustbin due to a certain feathery friend. This was feeling like a lot of pressure for just a club. You were more like a coach now than a lead singer but maybe that was Hirari’s plan. She’d be graduating this year and would have to leave her role to someone, someone who could take charge and turn these scared musicians into music legends- okay maybe not legends but hopefully help them get to a place along those lines.   
What made matters worse, your group didn’t exactly have the odds in their favour. There were two boys and a girl. The boys, Tsuga Yosuke the drummer with blonde slicked back hair and Yabūchi Masayoshi the taller guitarist with messy candyfloss pink hair and big round glasses didn’t exactly see eye to eye. Whether it was a clash in personalities or a strange personal rivalry you weren’t too sure but whatever it was, they were going to have to work it out. The girl who was the bassist had long brown hair that had been neatly plaited into pigtails. She was incredibly shy and wouldn’t even talk to the other members. You’d managed to get a few words out of her, her name was Takai Maeko she’d actually went to the same junior high as you but you don’t remember her, probably because she kept herself to herself and apparently had been too scared to join the junior high music club. However despite your bands personalities, their performances as individuals were quite impressive. It was just a matter of getting them to work together and actually form a band that was going to be the challenge. But you were ready for it. 

 

With a stretch of your arms and a loud yawn you waved goodbye to your music club friends and began making your way down the hall towards the schools exit. Unlike the other groups, you decided that practising music was the last thing you were going to do. Right now, all you wanted was for your team to get to know each other and to push aside any bad history they may have had with each other. Today, there hadn’t been much progress. All you really learned was that Tsuga and Yabūchi really ‘hated’ each other. They’d went to the same school and there was something about Tsuga leaving the band for selfish reasons while Yabūchi ended up getting kicked out because he’d stopped turning up to practise- it was all very complicated and unnecessary. Takai hadn’t even spoken the whole three or something hours you’d been there- she just listened. You her shyness wasn’t something you were worried about, confidence and being able to perform with others came with time and patients. And if she had enough courage to sign up to music club then that’s a start right?   
You shove your hand into your pocket, producing a couple of coins. You slot them into the vending machine and survey your options. You didn’t use the machine that often since you’d normally go straight home or to work after practise but after the day you’d just had, you sure did need a pick me up. Hmmmm, what to choose what to choose- AH! Your eyes light up as you see the watermelon flavoured soda pop- that’s exactly what you needed. It was one of those healthy sugar free drinks so it wouldn’t give you any energy but just its flavour alone was enough to invigorate you. You press the button repeatedly until eventually the soda drops out. You bend down and retrieve the bottle, instantly opening the cap and taking a swig. The sweet juice tingled your tastes buds while the carbonated bubbles fizzed around your mouth, with a satisfied gasp you screw the lid back on and shove the bottle into your bag for later.   
“OUT!”   
You hear a shout from close by, then what sounds like a ball bouncing off the ground. Turning around you realise the ball had landed at your feet. Where on earth?  
“I’ll get it!”   
A different voice calls out from the same direction as before. Following it’s sound your eyes land on the open doors of the gymnasium. Of course how could you forget! The guys were probably still practising. Unlike most clubs, theirs would last for hours after school. Sometimes your brother wouldn’t come home until after 7 sometimes 8 o’clock. And it was only half past 5 now which meant they’d probably be at it for a bit more- how they had the energy you had no idea.  
“Excuse me that’s our ball could we- hey aren’t you the ice cream lady?” The orange haired male stood a couple of inches away from you, his head tilted in a puppy like manor.   
“Hinata-kun right?” you say with a smile, throwing him the ball which he sloppily catches.   
“W-what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at the ice cream parlour?”   
“Oh no I only work there a few days a week. I’ve actually just finished band practise”   
“B-band practise!? Wait you go here!? Wow I thought you were a lot older…”   
You freeze and look at the smaller male, a confused look swept across your face. He thought you were a graduate or something!? You’d been told you looked mature for your age but you didn’t think you looked THAT mature. Was that why he acted so polite to you in the ice cream shop? It made sense…still should you take that as a compliment or not!?   
“Um, yeah, I’m a second year, class 2-1.”   
“Oh you’re in the same class as Tanaka-san! You’re the one he called birdbrain right? That explains why he knew you then….”   
Ugh there it was again. That horrible nickname that sent shivers down your spine every time someone used it.   
“That’s me.”   
“That arsehole, I swear next time he calls a pretty girl a bad name I’ll spike this volleyball right at his head!” The male grumbles as he hands his head, letting his bangs fall in front of his face, you watch as his hands tightly grip the volleyball. W-wait did he just call you pretty!?  
“It’s okay Hinata-kun, I can take care of myself~ But it’s nice to know I’ve got guys like you looking after a ‘pretty’ girl like me” You giggle as you watch the boys face slowly turn a bright pink, I think he just realised that his words had been said out-loud, how adorable- wait did you just call him adorable!?   
“Hinata, what’s taking so long!?” Shouts an approaching voice, their footsteps stopping behind the blushing boy and staring at you. “Ah! (L/N)-chan hello!”   
Ah yes, momma crow to the rescue, “Suga, hi~” You give a smile and a little wave.  
“Just finished band practise I presume? How are your first years?”   
You give a sheepish laugh and scratch the back of your neck, “Oh well you know, as interesting as ever. I think I’m cracking them though, I’ll get through to them eventually”   
“I’m sure you will. Okay come on Hinata-kun, we need to get back to practise.”   
“hmm? Oh YES! See you later (L/N)-chan” The ginger boy gives you a grin before running back inside of the gym, Sugawara following close behind.   
“b-bye” you stutter after they leave. How strange, Suga never even said bye. He was probably too busy being in the ‘zone’ that he wasn’t wanting to chat. You had somewhat interrupted their practise so he was probably a little mad too. Oh well there was no point in overthinking it, you had to get home and continue to study for that quiz you had tomorrow, oh and then you had to start thinking about re writing some of those songs that got destroyed and-

“Oi (N/N)-chan!! Come here for a second!”


	8. Chapter 8

With your hands shoved deep into your coat pockets, you made your way over to Daichi. He stood at the frame of the door, a towel wrapped around his neck, a water bottle in one of his hands and the other wiped away the beads of sweat from his brow. It was like he was posing for some kind of sports magazine. You would be lying if you said you he didn’t look pretty attractive- if you were into sweaty, muscular type- which you weren’t, or at least you didn’t think you were? You’d never given it much thought. Besides it was Daichi, your friend and a senior, it would be weird to find him attractive, right? So why could you feel your cheeks burning slightly as your eyes gawked at his physique? Gah! You mentally shake your thoughts away as your feet come to a standstill. The captain takes a swig from his bottle and gave a sigh, before looking down at you with one hand on his hip.  
“You wanted something, Daichi?” Okay good, you were being right to the point. Hopefully he’d get the message that you didn’t want to be there for long.  
“Yeah, I was wondering if you could help me out with something.” His face was very serious and sent a shiver down your spine. Help him? With what exactly!?  
“Um, that depends.” You being, cocking one of your eyebrows, “I’m a busy women, Daichi, I’ve got places to be and things to do”  
The male gives a chuckle, “Yes I know but this will only take an hour, hour and a half tops.”  
“An hour and a half tops!?” Your fingers glide through your (h/c) hair as you exhale loudly. You could get a lot of work done in that hour and a half. That could be used for feeding your pets (and Pierre), having a bath, getting your own dinner and finally settling down to do some studying- okay maybe that would take more than an hour and a half but your point is, that’s time you didn’t exactly have that kind of time to waste.  
“I’m sorry Daichi-san but I just don’t think I have that kind of time to spare…”  
“What if I treated you to a pork bun afterwards, hmm?”  
“Look as much as I appreciate it I-“  
“Okay how about half an hour instead? Just one set. Please?”  
Man he was starting to become annoying. Why was he being so persistent in you helping? You frown at him as your eyes look past him and into the gym behind. You could see a few of the member’s, they were sitting on the far side of the gym, chatting quietly to one another. You could also see Hinata and Sugawara standing next to each other, Suga had a volleyball in his hand and was waving it around like he was demonstrating some kind of move whilst Hinata nodded along, taking it all in.  
“Why do you need my help so badly? It looks like you’re doing a great job already” Your eyes make their way back to the male, the same frown still placed upon your face.  
“Well I’m wanting to do a match with everyone but with us not having a coach, Shimizu has to be the referee so we’ve got no one to keep score, and normally we’d get the second years to do it but…”  
“Buuuuut you want me to do it, hmm?” You fold your arms and pout. Was that really what he wanted you to waste your time with? Keep score of a match for them. You let out an exhausted sigh and lean on the opposite side of the door.  
“I know it’s asking a lot but I thought since you’d done it before that it wouldn’t  be a problem this one time…”  
“Daichi you know I have no interest in volleyball….anymore”  
“But it would-“  
“ANYMORE”  
The male stood up straight, his eyes watching as your face goes from an angry frown to a look of dismay. He had a feeling this may happen. Of course he’d never forgotten about your love for volleyball. How could he?  
You used to tag along with your brother to their weekend practise, sitting at the side-lines, often in awe at how ‘cool’ they looked when they spiked the ball, seeing the joy in your brothers face as you cheered him on during practise matches made him feel like he was on top of the world, which in return helped not only your brother but the team’s performance too. During the final year of junior high you found yourself either practising with them or watching volleyball matches on the internet. It was the first time you’d ever been interested in any type of sport and the first time you’d actually done a sport for fun and not just because your timetable said so. When you applied for Karasuno and got accepted, your welcome pack had a number of club leaflets that’d been handpicked to suit you. The girls’ volleyball team was one of them. It did confuse you, you’d never been in a proper match nor competed in any competitions so how did they know you played it? That was when your brother and himself confessed that they’d put in a good word for you with the girls. Kiyohira Said he’d be so excited to see you playing in a proper team, on a proper court and that with the right coaching you’d probably end up becoming a regular. However when you finally started first year you went against his wish and joined the music club like you intended.  
When you told your brother, he was a little heartbroken, although supported your choices none the less and insisted that you kept playing it in your spare time. You agreed but only to keep him happy and because well you still did enjoy playing it. As your first year continued, you became less and less interested in the sport and focused on your music. Your nightly practises became weekly, then every second week and then maybe once a month until you finally stopped. You still went to all your brothers matches to cheer him on but even they were becoming boring. And when your brother left for college you’d just stop thinking about the sport completely. It was only then when you realised that after all this time, after all those nights tossing a ball around and going out jogging at 5am with a bunch of high-schoolers, you were only doing it to please your brother. Kiyo had always been the person you looked up to, although during your youth you picked up his hot headed antics and sometimes got into trouble, he was your role model. He was so good at everything and even though most of the time he’d never win competitions or he wasn’t a regular at his club he’d always put 100% into everything he done.  He always looked out for you and when he found out you were interested in playing volleyball this eyes filled with so much joy because he knew that this meant you’d be able to spend more time with each other and that you’d finally have something in common. It had been during that year that you found yourself becoming a lot closer to your brother. You’d always been close but this was different, he was like your best friend.  
It must have been hard for him, seeing you become so distance and losing interest. But your mind was elsewhere now, you were focusing on your music and your school work, then there was the two jobs you were juggling between. You may have broken his heart but he had to realise that you were growing up to become a musician. Not a volleyball player.

“Sorry (L/N)-chan, I shouldn’t of asked, it wasn’t my place.” Daichi sighs, how could he have been so stupid? Just because you started hanging around with them again didn’t mean she was ready to come back or that she’d ever come back for that matter. He just wish he understood why your passion for it disappeared. He knew you loved music, you were talented and it was your strong point yet you hardly ever spoke about it to him. Instead you’d always ask about his day and how the studies and practises were going. And every time you went to their matches, you looked so happy, always smiling and cheering everyone on, he had no idea that deep down you were wishing you could be doing something else. So why, was it that you didn’t dare speak about your music club around him? Especially when it was your true passion? Maybe it was the fear that none of them would be interested in what you had to say? Music wasn’t their thing so maybe they wouldn’t understand anything? Although it wouldn’t have been true, both Suga and him were always happy to talk about you’re interests and even Asahi had offered to help you out any way he could. Yet still you chose not to.  It wasn’t long after you started first year that you stopped coming after school, he was lucky if he saw you at weekend practises and when you did go you weren’t the same. You’d sit at the side, writing in a notebook or listening to music. Daichi had even offered to practise some serves with you but you declined. Each time you said ‘no’ he saw your brothers face grow sadder and sadder until the day when he finally said, ‘she’s not coming anymore’. It was like his passion had been drained out of him, like it had been drained out of you. But like the captain had said ‘she’s not part of the team, let her go’. He was right, she wasn’t part of the team, and it was going to happen eventually, he had other things to focus on, especially if he was to become captain next year. Which was why he let you go, although the team did miss you, it was your choice and your choice alone. He just wished that you’d told him the truth.  
  
“Its fine Daichi, you don’t need to apologise. I’ve just got so much going on right now, playing volleyball is the last thing on my mind…”  
“Yeah…” the male nods his head, looking back towards the gym. He’d probably already taken up to much of your time, maybe he should referee instead, at least he could watch his team and point out their flaws…  
“But I guess, I could maybe spare half an hour of my time…” you give a sigh, sliding off one shoe off at a time. You hear an audible gasp from beside you as the captain turns to face you again.  
“W-wait what you sure? You don’t need to”  
“Not really but I am curious about your first years, especially that Hinata. Also maybe a break from everything will do me good” You couldn’t really believe the words that were leaving your lips, quite frankly you thought you’d been saying them in your mind. But you knew how much Daichi wanted to see you at a practise again and he probably wasn’t the only one. Besides it was only half an hour, if you cut that out of your sleep time it would be okay! And you were only keeping score, it wasn’t like you even had to pay attention…  
“Alright, thanks (n/n)-chan” The male grins, patting you your back, making you stumble over slightly as you balanced on one leg trying to get on your last indoor shoe. “Okay everyone listen up!” His voice echoed around the gym as he entered. You were soon hot on his heels, after leaving your coat and bag at the side of the door. “Looks like there’s been a change of plan.”


	9. Chapter 9

So there you were, leaning over the score board, your eyes going back and forth as you followed the ball. Every time a point was scored you’d give a quick glance at the clock before flipping over the plastic numbers accordingly.  Both sides had been scoring quickly yet it felt like this set had been going on forever. It didn’t help that you’d been forced to introduce yourself to the team, that itself had taken a good ten minutes. Though it was nice to officially be introduced to the new first years. There were an interesting bunch and didn’t seem to get along with one-another, much like the first years in your club apart from these four were a bit more….physical. The raven haired first year who went by the name Kageyama was always shouting at Hinata, calling him stupid and pulling his hair when he told him to shut up, Hinata would retaliate and shout back, throwing punches, each one of them missing- it was quite a sight. The other two first years weren’t just as outgoing but would often make snarky remarks and laugh at their peers stupidity, the taller one was defiantly the meaner of the two, the shorter one was more going with the flow from what you could make out.  As for the rest of the team, you already knew them from the previous years or at least you’d seen them on the court while your brother still played.  Tanaka proceeded to call you ‘birdbrain’ again which nearly made you walk out of the gym if it weren’t for Suga giving him a good smack on the back of his shaven head. There was one thing you did noticed, the absence of the Libero and Ace. Although you knew Noya would still be in suspension you at least thought Asahi would have come back by now. He really must have been serious about not returning, how sad. Nethertheless you smiled and bowed to the team, with as much enthusiasm as you could possibly muster.  
After that it had been the simple of task of being shown around the gym and helping their manager, Kiyoko set up the scoring system. Much to your surprise the third year said she was glad to see you here and that she hoped your brother was doing well. Much like Tanaka and other students around the school, he’d been star struck by her beauty- you couldn’t blame him, she was one of the prettiest girls you’d ever seen not to mention one of the kindest, just being around her made you feel so insignificant- but you didn’t mind that.  
It had already been a good twenty minutes before the match had even started. Already you knew that the hopes of getting out of here quickly were slim to none.    
“OUT.”  
You watched as the ball swishes past the blonde male, bouncing just out of the court’s boundaries and hitting the wall behind him before slowly rolling to a halt. Another point to them. You wait for the blow of the whistle and proceed to change the score.  
  
Team A -(Tanka, Hinata, Kageyama, Kinoshita, Narita)              8           
Team B   (Daichi, Suga, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Ennoshita)                11  
                                                                                                                              
Team B were slowly edging their way ahead with 11 points. Their blocks and smart judgment were really giving them the upper hand and were defiantly stronger than the opposing teams. Yet Team A kept managing to slip through a few spikes here and there, although they were very sloppy and more than likely based on pure luck. It was clear that the team had a long way to go but that wasn’t to say they weren’t any good. There was also something about how Hinata and Kageyama were playing, you couldn’t quite put your finger on it. With a soft sigh you shuffle your body back to its previous position but of course not before giving the clock another once over. Yep, it’s now been forty minutes. ‘I could just leave…’ you thought to yourself,  
“Nice serve, Ennoshia-san!” Shouted one player as Ennoshita served the ball. It flew over the net with ease, heading right towards Narita who managed to receive it but only just,  
“Ach, sorry!” He shouts  
“Don’t mind~ Kageyama, here!”  
“KAGEYAMA TO ME!”  
  
But if you left now, it would mean someone would have to take over your position right in the middle of the game. Wouldn’t that be a bit selfish? Then again you did only agree to thirty minutes and they knew that but then again they’re so focused that they probably had no idea how much time had even passed…  
“Daichi!”  
“Yeah!”  
There was an echo of ‘huh?’ passed around from team B as they notice the ball not going over the net but going along it, once again Hinata had missed his spike. There was a thud has he landed on his behind, the ball bouncing off the wall and landing back beside him.  
“Seriously?” snickered Tsuki “You two are pathetic”  
“HINATA YOU IDIOT YOU JUMPED TO SOON!”  
“YOU DIDN’T THROW THE BALL QUICK ENOGUH!”  
“MY PASS WAS PERCEFCTLY FINE” growled Kageyama, walking up to the male and lifting  him up on his feet by the collar. “You need to start using that tiny brain of yours!”  
“HEY YOU TWO SHUT UP!” Yelled Tanaka, his finger waving up and down frantically. The raven haired boy clicked his tongue and threw the winged spiker on the floor with a thump. “You better get it next time…” You mumbles before resuming his position.  
You shake your head, those guys seriously had some issues to sort out- oh crap the score! You swiftly change the numbers. 8- 12  
“Alright don’t mind, let’s keep going” Daichi seemed so unfazed by their arguments, was this a recurring thing? And why was there such a hatred between the two of them? Were they some kind of rivals from the same school or did their personalities just not click? And more to the point how on earth were they going to overcome this? As someone who was currently teaching two first years going through the same situation you’d been wondering this yourself. How were you going to help them overcome their anger? If your leader saw this kind of behaviour when you’re doing your first battle of the bands she’d go crazy! Probably even kick them out! That was if you even manage to get a song prepared in time, you might as well start cleaning the music room now.  
Bzzzzzt!  
The sound of the whistle brought you back down to earth. You see Team A celebrating, Hinata jumped up and down cheering-huh they must of actually scored another point.  
9-12  
“Did you see that, (L/N)-chan!?” Shouted the ginger haired boy, his eyes were glistening as he waved at you.  
“Y-yeah, that was awesome!” You muster up the best grin you could and give him a thumbs up, he returns the grin and runs back to his position. Once he stopped looking you gave a small sigh, crap that was a close call. Luckily you were used to coming up with ‘not paying attention come backs’ since used to space out quite a bit during matches. They used to work until someone eventually caught on or you would accidently cheer when something bad happened. Maybe it would be best just to concentrate on the game, time would go quicker that way, right?  
  
Team A               Team B  
     9                          13  
   
“Nice serve Kageyama!”  
“O-out? No-“  
  
  
Team A            Team B  
    10                     13  
   
Team A             Team B  
    18                       23  
“Come on we’ve got this!”  
“SUGA!!”  
“DAICHI!”  
  
Team A           Team B  
    18                     24  
   
“Match point!”  
“We’re not giving up that easily!”  
  
Team A             Team B  
    20                     25  
   
‘It’s Kageyama and Hinata up front again’ you mumble to yourself. ‘If they mess this up it’s game over…oh crap looks like Tsuki is back up front too, his blocks are pretty decent…’  
  
“Hey Daichi…” murmurs the grey haired setter, the male glances over at him, watching as he points to the opposite side of the net. He follows the finger and finds it lands on you. You’d now placed yourself on a chair that had been set out for you beside the point system- you’d refused to sit down at the start because you ‘weren’t staying for long’, your leg was crossed over the other while your hands were clenched together, your index fingers were placed gently on your lips as put all your concentration on Team A. He’d been keeping an eye on you the whole match, he could see your restlessness right from the start, what had changed? You weren’t fidgeting or watching the clock, you were full on focused on the game- something he’d not seeing in a very long time. A smile forms on his lips, ‘this is interesting’  
“Doesn’t look like she’s cheering for us though” He smirks  
“Yeah, we’ll have to change that” Suga chuckles.  
  
  
“Come on, bring it on!!”  
“Yeaaaaaaah!!”  
Both Tanaka and Hinata scream at the opposing team as Suga approaches the rear of the court. He stands for the second, surveying his options. In the background the two males continued to shout but were eventually silenced by Daichi.  
“Suga nice serve!”  
With a slow exhale, he throws the ball up in the air, with a running jump he hits the ball hard, throwing it over the net- he winces as he realised his hit was too hard. ‘Crap’ he hisses  
“Agh GOT IT!” Shouts Kinoshita much to Sugawara’s surprise and relief- that was close.  
“Nice receive” Tanaka yells, running towards the ball, hitting it to Kageyama. “LETS DO THIS”  
“HINATA!” Kageyama shouts, tossing the ball in the direction of the spiker, he smaller male grins.  
  
Suga couldn’t help but glance over at you, you were now on the edge of your seat, eyes fully fixated on the ginger haired boy as he leaped into the sky- he knew you were about to witness something amazing.  
 To you it was all like it was in slow motion. The ball spun out from the setter’s hands, it was too high, crap, Hinata would never get that, he could jump but he could never jump that high, even a taller spiker would struggle with that. Yet for some reason he was still leaping into the air, his hand out stretched as far as it would go and yet…even though against the odds…he still managed to…hit the ball!? Your (e/c) eyes grew wide as you saw the ball rocketing to the other side. How…how did he hit that? He’s so short, how did he…fly...  
“OUT!”  
‘Bbzzt bzzzzzzzt’  
“YEAAAH!”  
  
“Wait....out?” You look over at Team B to see the ball at the back of the gym. Crap he hit it too hard.  
  
Team A            Team B  
    20                     25  
Winner- Team B.


	10. 10

“Great work everyone, let’s take a quick breather before we do our cool down stretches.”  
“Yeah!”  
The team scattered themselves around the gym, each going into their own small ‘friend’ groups. You however were still too shocked to stand up. You kept replying that moment over and over in your head like a song on repeat. That spike, it was nothing like the ones your brother or the other guys had done. Sure you’d seen some ‘quick’s’ during a number of matches against other players but this, this was something else. What Hinata lacked in height he sure made up for with that near gravity defying jump of his- it was just a shame it didn’t follow through too earn them a point.  If they could perfect that move, it would make such a good weapon against the other teams, along with their blocking and serves they could become strong and maybe even make it to nationals. Still, they had a long way to go before they could accomplish that.  
With a silent yawn, your eyes find their way to the clock, it was 7:30. That set had lasted nearly an hour and a half. That was an hour and a half of your time you were never going to get back, just like all those other hours you’d spent watching the sport. Yet you weren’t mad, in fact you weren’t even upset. If anything you were just tired. You thought you’d be furious about all your evening being taken up, that you’d be shouting at Daichi for wasting your time but instead you sat there feeling more relaxed then you’d felt in weeks. There was something about watching them play, watching the ball go from one side of the net to the other, seeing the joy in their faces as they score and feeling heartbroken when they lose. You felt like one of them, part of the team.  
“(L/N)-CHAANNNNNNN” shouted a voice from ahead of you, snapping you from your thoughts. An orange blur ran up to you with a toothy grin and a towel around his neck. “Did you see that last spike I done?? It was all like woosh and then like kablam!!”  
“Hey Hinata stop pestering her!” Shouted Kageyama running up behind the boy.  
“It’s okay Kageyama-kun he’s fine.” You grin “I did and it was so cool! And even with the toss being off you still managed to hit it- I was shocked!”  
The setter frowns a little at your words, yeah you were right, the ball had went too high, it was just by luck that Hinata managed to spike it. Not that he was Mr. Perfect in this situation either, he spiked the ball too hard causing them to lose the match.    
“But next time try not to spike it too hard, okay? I know you were caught up in the moment but its mistakes like that, that can cost you the game like it did there. You need to both learn how to work together…”  
Both teens nod their head in agreement but you knew they were probably just doing that to be polite. Why on earth would they take advice from a girl who doesn’t even play volleyball! Not unless Daichi told them about your brother-which he probably had, they probably thought this was some mystical advice that you’d been told by your brother and that you were passing down to them. When in reality you’d just made it up.  
 “You two get over here, we need to do our stretches!” Shouts Daichi, waving the guys over.  
“Right! See you later (L/N)-chan” Grins Hinata before running off, Kageyama close behind.  
“Great work Hinata, you two Kageyama~” The raven haired boy turns around, giving you a nod of ‘thanks’ before reuniting with his group.  
  
  
  
“(L/N)-chan could you please help me put chairs and everything away please?”  
You look to your right to locate the owner of the sweet voice. It was Kiyoko’s. She stood beside you, holding folded up chair in her hands, awaiting your response. Without hesitation you stood with an “Oh yeah, sure” and folded up your own chair, passing it too her, “I’ll put this away” You suggest, pointing to the score board. She gives you a small nod before walking away towards the store room.  
Of course you’d decided to choose the more difficult object to handle. It had wheels but as you began to push it you noticed one of the wheels were wonky, ‘Typical’.  You manage to drive it steadily to the double doors on the other side of the gym, but not before crashing into the net and nearly running over Narita’s foot as he tried to help escort it- you really were great at making a good first impression. After apologising and thanking the second year you pushed the board back into its home.  
“Is there anything else you’d like me to do, Kiyoko-san?” You ask as you turn towards the female.  
“…well we do wash the floors on a Thursday so we’ll need a bucket of warm water, but you’ll have to collect it from the bathroom.”  
You give her a nod, “Okay, I can do that.”  
“Are you sure? You’re not exactly part of the team so it’s okay if you don’t want to…”  
“No, no I’m more than happy to help you.” The third year looks a little shocked at your answer but gives a soft smile all the same. It must be strange for her, having a helper. Although the boys probably did do most of the cleaning, Kiyoko must need to push her weight around a lot too. Filling up water bottles, handing out towels, helping clean up then not to mention all the actual manager stuff she had to do and even after all that you never saw her complain once-amazing.  
“T-thank you, the bucket and cleaning fluids are up in the boys changing rooms, the bathroom is right next door.”  
You give her another reassuring nod before leaving the room, “Okay got it!” You shouted before running towards the exit.  
   
The locker rooms stank. Not to mention they were freezing cold. The only thing you’d brought with you was your phone to use as a torch whilst you navigated your way up the stairs. It was already dark out and the schools outdoor lights had turned off long ago.  As tempted as you were to run back down and grab your jacket, you decided against it. The quicker you got out of here the better- no wonder you were sent to do this job- it sucked!  
After hesitantly rummaging around the room, doing your best to avoid touching anything that belonged to the guys and potentially finding something you didn’t want to, you manage to find the cleaning supplies. One bucket, a couple of mops and some cleaning detergent.  
The bathroom stank too but not as bad. The pungent scent of sweat was a lot fainter since they were probably cleaned by the cleaning duty students of the day- poor guys. You lift the bucket up onto one of the sinks and pour some of the detergent in the bottom before running the hot water tap. You watched the steam gently rise up, fogging up the mirror in front of you. This place was so quiet and _not at all_ creepy. It was almost like you were just waiting for some creepy alien to climb out a bathroom stall or a freaky kid to be upside-down on the roof behind you, watching you like a hawk.  
The more the thoughts ran through your mind the more anxious you were becoming,  
“come on water hurry up” you said in a sing-song tone  
BzztBzzt  
“SHIT-oh wait”  It was your phone. With a shaky sigh you retrieve the phone from your back pocket.  
4 new messages and 1 missed call. Oops. You had forgotten to message your family saying you’d be coming home late.  
You begin to look through the messages;  
  
[Message 1. Mum]  
‘I won’t be home until 7. Your fathers going to start dinner so don’t be late!!’  
[Message 2. Mum]  
‘Your father said you’ve not come home yet, are you okay? Is club running late?’  
  
[Message 3. Mum]  
‘Do you need me to pick you up? Or are you walking home?’  
  
[Message 4. Mum]  
‘Hello are you okay?’  
[1 missed call. Dad.]  
   
“Ugh crap…” You mutter as you being furiously typing  
  
[To; mum]  
Hi!!! Sorry I got so caught up in band practise that I left my phone in my bag, I’m sorry I missed dinner, I’ll get something when I’m back. One of my club friends are walking home with me so don’t worry about picking me up. I should be home in an hour.  
[F/N].  
   
Of course you weren’t going to tell her what really happened. If she found out you were actually hanging out with the volleyball club she’d end up making a huge deal out of it and then end up telling your brother who would in return make a big deal about it. You didn’t want that, not in the slightest. This was the one and only time this was going to happen, you didn’t have time for it to happen again, even if you had slightly enjoyed yourself. Your own club and studies were more important. You go to close your phone when it begins to buzz. Oh a new message.  
“Wait this isn’t mum”  
  
[Sender; unknown]  
  
you said you were struggling for songs. How about this one? [Link]  
  
  
“What the…” You tap on the click and it moves you to your video app. A catchy rock melody begins to play and you give a smile. That was a song you sang back in junior high but how on earth did this unknown messenger get your number? You’d not given out your number to anyone recently. It was all so strange, yet helpful? As the song continues to play you find yourself singing along. You turn off the tap and gently dump the now half full bucket of water on the ground.  
You remember the first time you’d heard this song in class. You’d turned you nose right up at it saying it was ‘too difficult’ to sing and that you wanted to sing something easier. The teacher however insisted that you try it. It took him weeks to convince you but eventually you gave in and started to learn it. Although you got frustrated at being unable to hit certain notes, with a lot of hard work and patience you were able to nail every single one. You even sang it for your exam at the end of your last junior year and passed with flying colours. That song proved to you that even though things may seem impossible, with hard work and determination you can me the impossible, possible- or at least something like that- it made you feel on top of the world nonetheless.  
  
Still this didn’t answer your question on who sent the message. Maybe it was just a wrong number that ended up turning into a happy accident. You decided to shrug it off for now and to head back to the gym with the water.  
  
  
‘Ehhem’  
you continue you sing as you pick up the bottle of detergent, tucking it under your arm, completely unaware of the figure in the doorway.  
“HEY!”  
“S-shit” You hiss, jumping at the sound of the voice behind you, your heart was in your mouth as you watch your phone of flying out of your hands, landing beside the bucket on the ground along with the bottle that lands in the bucket with a ‘splash’. You quickly retrieve the phone (It wasn’t broken, phew), shakily turning the music off before finally turning to face the owner of the voice. “H-excuse me?” were the only words you could muster through your lips.  
“Oh my apologies. Did I scare you?” The tall figure gives a devilish smirk as he lent against the door post.  “I sure hope your phones okay” The male say in a mocking tone. You frown, lifting up the bucket of water and grabbing the mops that you’d lent against the wall.  
“Its fine.”  
“Lovely now can you please take your terrible music and leave, I need use the bathroom.”  
“Tsukishima Kei right?”  
The male doesn’t respond and instead proceeds to walk towards one of the urinals. You sigh, turning on the torch on your phone once again and start to leave the bathroom. That was the first year that had been giving snarky comments towards the Hinata and Kageyama. Was he like this to everyone? Even girls? Surly he wasn’t like this to the third years?  
“I’d watch that mouth of yours Kei, it will land you in some trouble.” You shout back at him, again he doesn’t respond. “Oh and watch, the floors a little slippy.”  Without another word you slowly make your way down the stairs and back to the gym.  
   
“Ah Tsuki are you alright?” Yamaguchi shouts as he runs up to his friend. You look up from your mopping to notice the blonde standing near the gym doors, rubbing his back.  
“I’m fine.” He grunts “Just slipped that’s all.”  
“Slipped!? Did you hurt your back? Is it really bad?” The smaller male continues to throw questions at him, his face full of pure worry. Oh how badly you wanted to burst into laughter. That’s what you get for being a snarky ass. Instead you take a deep breath and walk over to the couple. Yamaguchi is the first to notice your presence and gives you a worried glance,  
“What’s all the ruckus over here?” You ask in the most innocent tone you could muster.  
“It’s Tsuki, he’s hurt his bac-“  
“Idiot! I said I’m fine!” Glasses snaps, the boy takes a step back.  
“Oh dear did you slip?” your mouth forms an ‘o’ as you pretend to look shocked. Tsukishima glare’s at you from behind his lenses. “Awh I hope the floors okay” You give him the same devilish smirk as he did before. The blonde goes to say something but closes his mouth again, and instead clicks his tongue and walks away but he mutters something under his breath, it sounded a lot like ‘shut up birdbrain’.  
Yep he didn’t like getting a taste of his own medicine, did he?


End file.
